Dore
How Dore joined the Tourney Dore is from planet Coola No. 256 (formerly planet Beppa). Because the continents of his home planet are surrounded by lava, he has an extremely tough body. He uses this physique to become a wrestler in the Galactic Pro Wrestling League. He was undefeated in 300 matches, and he killed all of his opponents. Having been banned from the Galactic Pro Wrestling League for murder, Dore joined Cooler's Armored Squadron. He then decides to arrange a no-holds-barred wrestling match with Zhurong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Dore holds his right forearm up and his left arm bended. After the announcer calls his name Dore does a lariat, then flexes his arms and reaches to grab as the camera zooms saying "Cooler's Armored Squad, yeah!" Special Moves Dore Grenade (Neutral) Dore shotos a multitude of energy waves at his opponent. Can-Opener Attack (Side) Dore grabs an opponent's head with one hand and, as the name implies, he attempts to crush the cranium of the opponent in a vice-grip. Megaton Upper (Up) Dore jumps into the air swinging both his arms upward. Thruster Kick (Down) Dore rushes towards the target, and kicks them directly in the head, inflicting a great deal of damage. Helicopter Drop (Hyper Smash) Dore reaches to grab his opponent. If he does, he spins around while bear hugging his opponent. He then jumps high and kicks his opponent's head, then piledrives his opponent's head into the ground. Dore Terrible Flash (Final Smash) Dore announces "Don't mess with me!" then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he punches his opponent, knees them skyward, double axe punches them, holds them by the heads as he does during the Can-Opener Attack, and finishes by throwing the opponent to the ground face first. Victory Animations #Dore lowers his arms, then flexes his right one saying "Huh? Is that all you've got?" #Dore kneels and punches then flexes his arms up and down saying "This is the power of Cooler's Armored Squad!" #Dore gives a thumbs down saying "You're so weak I could take a nap." then sits down, lowers his head and snores loudly. On-Screen Appearance Dore flies to his point and says "Last chance to escape! Hehhehe... Hahaha!" Special Quotes *Heh... You wanna fight me little brat? (When fighting Kid Gohan or Guan Yinping) *You defeated Lord Frieza? Haha! Don't make me laugh! (When fighting Goku) *All right... I'm going to bring my full power! (When fighting Frieza) *Hehehe! You'll see I'm outta your league! (When fighting Captain Ginyu, Guldo, Recoome, Burter, Jeice or Zhurong) *What! No! We're Cooler's Armored Squad! (When fighting Krillin) *You...I'll crush you! (When fighting Piccolo) *I'm the most powerful! (When fighting Salza or Neiz) *Hehe... Cooler, I'll be taking the title of strongest in the universe! (When fighting Cooler) Trivia *Dore's rival is Meng Huo's wife and the self-proclaimed daughter of the God of Fire, Zhurong. *Dore shares his English voice actor with High-King, Paul Phoenix, General Guy, Buggy the Clown, RoboSapien, Risho, Charlie Nash, Android 8 and Baby Vegeta. *Dore shares his Japanese voice actor with Zuo Ci, Buffaloman, Handyman, Kinnikuman Great, Prince Kamehame, Bizarro, Bowser, Dry Bowser, Clayface, Thanos, Nemesis T-Type, Captain Feathersword, Roland Kincaid, Yves St. La Roache, Admiral Bobbery, Mr. Plod, Mammothman, the King of Hyrule, General Immortus, Skull Bozu, Chrysaor Krishna, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Boogal and Goro. *Dore shares his French voice actor with Amuro Ray (including all his Mobile Suits), Alfred, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Apachai Hopachai, Claudio Serafino, Whitesnake, C-Moon, Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan) and Gym Ghingham (in the Turn X). *Dore shares his German voice actor with Hercule Satan. *Dore shares his Arabic voice actor with Steve Bender, Burter, Recoome, Kars, Shin Matsunaga (in all his Mobile Suits), Skelter-Helter, Suzaku, Necrid (in FMV Cutscenes), R.O.B., Eelektross, Hound Asterion, Bork Cry (in Gundam Pixie), Shunsui Kyoraku, Ran Fujimiya, Black Tom Cassidy, Arsene Lupin III, Ninja Murasaki and Tien Shinhan. *Dore shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Vitaly, Jimmy Sisphar, Rudolf von Stroheim, Barlowe and Grant Danasty. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters